


Wisdom and Care

by thequeensfan1117



Series: Kadam Week 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeensfan1117/pseuds/thequeensfan1117
Summary: Kurt takes Adam to care for him after Adam's trip to the loft.





	Wisdom and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vcg73's Kadam Week 2017 on tumblr. Day 3 Prompt: “One of the guys has wisdom tooth/teeth out (or other dental misery) and needs a little TLC.”

Kurt slid the door to the loft open with a little more difficulty than usual. Adam was still a little woozy from whatever dosage of Novocaine the dentist had given him, and as such, he wobbled from time to time on the way back to Bushwick. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw him lean back against the wall opposite the door so as to hold himself up better. He worked on getting it completely open, and as soon as it was, he went over to his boyfriend and held him steady while the two of them crossed the threshold.

“Easy does it,” Kurt cooed.

He walked with Adam to the couch and set him down in a sitting position. Once he was sure that Adam wouldn’t fall off, he crossed the loft and closed the door again. On his way back, he stopped at the kitchen area in order to grab a towel and the ice pack Santana had purchased after one of Kurt’s mishaps.

“Kuht – ”

He quickly rushed back to Adam’s side and sat on the couch facing him. With a soft shushing noise, he lifted the pack and pressed it gently to Adam’s cheek. Despite a little fidgeting, he eventually relaxed into Kurt. The two held onto each other’s hands almost on instinct.

“Try not to talk too much, love,” Kurt said.

Adam nodded quite reluctantly.

“You said he said the bleeding should stop by tomorrow?”

Another nod. Kurt smiled and continued to press the ice pack against Adam. He hoped that it would help soothe the pain a little bit. Even if Adam didn’t need very much help, Kurt knew he would feel quite useless if he did nothing for his boyfriend. However, he didn’t know how Adam would take his need to be there for him during the first 24 hours. Would he freak out and demand that Kurt back off?

“That’s good. Maybe then you can watch over the Apples practice even if you can’t sing with us for a while.”

Kurt found that he could barely stop himself from speaking, and wondered why that was. He wasn’t exactly panicking over the whole issue, and neither was Adam. There was therefore no immediate need for them to soothe each other’s nerves.

“‘id we ge’ gaushe?” Adam asked all of a sudden.

“Gauze?” Kurt repeated immediately.

At his boyfriend’s nod, he realized that they hadn’t stopped at all on the way to the loft. Kurt was just about to mentally kick himself for that realization until he remembered there was a box of gauze pads in the bathroom area. There had yet been no need to use them, but he and Rachel always insisted on having a full first-aid kit in case something happened to either one of them or to Santana. After all, one never knew what injuries one could sustain while performing in front of a crowd. 

“We didn’t get any, but there’s some in here,” he said at last. “Hang on. I’ll go get it.”

As he went to get it, however, he felt one of Adam’s hands take a hold of his wrist. He turned around curiously and found himself looking deeply into those blue eyes.

“’hank you,” Adam said simply.

Despite the temptation to simply remind him to not speak if he could avoid it, Kurt smiled and addressed him softly.

“What for?”

Adam seemed to need a few seconds to process what he’d just asked. Evidently the Novocaine hadn’t yet begun to wear off.

“Been wi’ me,” was the reply.

Kurt could barely make out what his boyfriend said, at first. But as he finally caught the meaning of the words, his small smile grew just a little bigger. He took Adam’s free hand with his own and squeezed it lightly.

“Of _course_ I’m here with you. I know we haven’t been together very long, but I.. I care about you so much.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt felt his cheeks growing hot. He reluctantly freed himself from his boyfriend’s grasp and hurried to the bathroom. As sweet as Adam was, their relationship was still very new. No. He had to be positive here. Opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing the gauze (along with a bottle of Advil just in case), he went back to the couch and prepared to face Adam’s response head-on.

Adam looked as if he were about to pass out as he removed the ice pack from his cheek in order to pull the gauze pad away from the back of his mouth. Focusing on a pulling a fresh pad out of the box instead of on the bloody one on the floor, he handed it over.

“I brought the ibuprofen, too, in case it hurts too much,” he said absently.

Adam said nothing as he gently bit down on the new gauze pad. However, judging by the look in his eyes, Kurt really had nothing to fear after what he’s just said. It might have been entirely too early for use of the ‘l’ word, but he knew that as long as he could stand by the handsome Englishman, that didn’t really matter at the moment.


End file.
